Second Chance
by Crinkle
Summary: Hunted no more, Riddick remembers the old days when he was in the slam. But more than that, he remembers the person who gave him a second chance at life and what he did to her has haunted him for many years. Rated for violence as well as language. (rating
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I didn't create Riddick or anything. (just if you so happened to think I was the genius who thought up of him) This is a fanfiction! I am a fan...and write stuff that have him in it but alas...I did not create him._**

_**Hey everyone. This is my first Riddick fan fiction so go easy on me please. This was an idea that had been bubbling around in my head for awhile and I have finally been able to write it down. I pretty much have what is going to happen all planned out, so I should be able to update quite a bit. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't, I really like constructive criticism so lay it out on me. Constructive being the key word. I would love for you to let me know what I could do to make my writing better. Of course I don't object to praise everynow and then. :) I'll tell you now though that my spelling is truly horrendous so...you have been warned. Anyhow, without much further ado (spelling?) I give you **_

_**SECOND CHANCE**_

**Prologue**

The night air was cool and calm. All was silent but for the hypnotic water putting all who listened into a trance. He stared into the water lapping up against the rocks, thinking of a time long ago when he could not spare the time to do so. There was no time for a man who was being hunted. But no longer. Now, instead of thoughts of escape swirling in his head, there were just memories. Memories that gave him a bitter smile. One may run from a cage and death, but regret is like a hound from hell. It never stops hunting.

This particular hound had been after him for a long time.

The water held the stars reflection resembling a bowl filled with crystals. But once again the water would lapp up against the rocks, breaking the still surface. The flawless mirror image would blend into a mesh of color. Then all would be still and the whole cycle would begin again. The peace would be ripped abruptly from sight and replaced with chaos. Then slowly it would die down and all would be calm again. This had happened plenty in his life and all with the people he cared most about. There had been very few who made him care or want to change. There had been very few and now they were all gone.

Caroline had given him trust and before he knew it, she was ripped from his very fingers and killed. Kyra on the other hand had given him a heart he had long lost. Not long after, she had died in his very arms. Caroline had opened the door for him and Kyra had helped him walk through it. But long before he had met the two, there had been metal bars blocking that door. For a long time he had stared at those bars with hate seeping out of every pore of his body. He had been a very different man then.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. She was always in his thoughts, in shadow. He never forgot her and the cruel hound of regret made sure of it. Before the door in his soul could be opened, he had to get through the cold prison bars. She did it for him.

Caroline gave him trust and Kyra gave him a heart. But long before that, he was given something even more precious.

A second chance.


	2. The Hole

**Chapter 1: The Hole**

_**Twelve years earlier**_

He rose his hand up to shield his eyes. A growl climbed up in his throat when he heard the guards chuckle. He'd love to snap one of their scrawny necks, cut the air supply. Then they'd see who chuckled. The fuckers. But these guards weren't as stupid as others he had known. The bastards kept light shining in his eyes. He would lift his hands to block out the bright poison and they would immediatly lock his wrists together with chains. He kept his eyes shut to the light that seemed to spread from his eyes all through his head in one massive head-ache. When he did this, his other senses started working over time.

He could smell the sweat on them. He smirked with satisfaction. They had him chained up like an animal and they still reeked of fear. He was vulnerable without his eyes and still they shit in their pants with fright. He could smell it on the guard to his left. Riddick was highly amused. He threw his head back and laughed. The guard, taking the sudden movement as an attack, took a metal rod and slammed it against Riddicks back. The grin fled his face and was replaced with a locked jaw and a twitch of the cheek. He had been hit so many times before he was used to the feel of it. It no longer had as much as an effect on him. The new guard saw this and took a step back. Despite the light, Riddick oped his eyes and the guard swore he saw hell in his eyes.

The metallic silver eyes bore into him. They ripped and tore through his body leaving everything bare. The evil eyes were a window to a whole other world brimming with hate and spite. Not a dash of remorse or guilt was there. The light from the flashlight enhanced the color making it shimmer, beckoning all to come closer. All the guards knew he was the worst of the lot. The worst of the worst. Like many Mercs would say, "A slick, shit killer."

Riddick looked at the young guard, sketching his face in his memory. He was a short, scrawny thing. The red face was covered in acne. He had shit colored eyes which ironically suited him since he smelled of it as well. His lips were chapped and he kept licking them. He had oily, dirty blonde hair. The other guards saw Riddick giving him the once over and laughed in amusement. "He has you marked now Travis."

The young man jerked his head to the one who spoke. The movement reminded Riddick of a frightened mouse. He finally took his eyes off of him and moved on to Jared, the head of security. "Can't afford any better?"

With a scowl, Jared pushed him forward to get him moving up the stairs. "Nah, he's the warden's son. Just got out of school and daddy gave him a job."

Riddick turned his head back toward Travis. "Well aren't you working your way up fast."

His comment dripped with sarcasm. Travis looked down at his feet and satisfied, Riddick turned back around. The guards had put down their flashlights finally but the five kept their guns aimed at him as they transfered him from "the hole" back to his cell.

Riddick had been in "the hole" numerous times. It didn't bother him at all. It was basically a big hole dug deep in the ground. They put a cement slab over it and had concrete stairs created to get down to it. Last, they put in what was very like a trap door at the top of the stairs. When you were put in "the hole", all you received was a bucket of water a week. Nothing else. You were left in the dark with your nightmares. The only noise was the creak of the door as the guards walked over it. The hole no longer smelled of fresh earth but of piss and shit from earlier inhabitants. Many inmates had died down there which Riddick was certain was the intention of putting them there in the first place.

He didn't give a shit while he was down there though. While others' crimes haunted them making them go mad, Riddick just fumed in anger. One day he would escape and when that day came, he would lay plenty throats open. Remorse? Fuck, he didn't know what it meant.

They made their way through the massive corridors filled with cells. The inmates in them called out to each other when they saw Riddick. The beast was out again. There were only lamps every 20 feet or so. It was a deep, dark tomb. Riddick was it's ruler. While many had to feel their way around and go in groups so they wouldn't be stabbed in the back, Riddick moved around quite easily. The dark didn't scare him. Of course, why would it when he could see in it as if it were daytime?

All who were in their cells watched in frightened awe as Riddick walked past, five guards aiming guns at him. The lights splayed shadows on his chiseled face and body, outlining the lines of his muscles. His eyes shimmered as he passed by each lamp, making all flinch. The last thing they ever wanted to see while in the dark were those eyes. You see those in the dark, and it's the last thing you'll ever see.

Finally, they came to Riddicks' cell. He stepped inside and turned around holding his hands out to the guards. Jared unlocked the chain on his wrists and without wasting any time, slammed the door. The bar shadows lay on Riddicks form as he sat on the floor. He watched the guards walk past and cocked his head at Travis as he turned and looked at Riddick. Riddick waved mockingly and Travis turned back around. Once again Riddick closed his eyes against the lamp light. The guards had taken his goggles a few months back when he had strangled one of them with their belt. He had rid the world of one more ass hole and what did they do? They took his goggles.

He listened intently to the guards as they left the corridor. Sounded like they were bringing in another killer. Great, another fucker would be brought to the asshole of the world. Riddick hoped this one wouldn't want to strut "his stuff" like everyone else there. He didn't think he could bare it anymore. All the, "Who's the best killer?" nonsense was starting to piss him off even more than usual. He sighed and put his head up against the rough wall. He just wanted to be left alone.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed. I would love some feedback! I'll hopefully update it again tomorrow or Monday. The Academy Awards are tomorrow and I am so excited. If Phantom of the Opera doesn't win something I think I might cry.**_

_**Crinkle**_


	3. Fresh Meat

**Chapter 2: Fresh Meat**

There was no way to tell time in the slam. All sense of it swirled together in a blend of numbers. Weeks became months and months became mere minutes. There was hardly anyway to tell and no one really cared there. All that anybody cared about was surviving. The only thing that anybody knew relating to time was how long others had been in compared to themselves. Everyone complained about being in for so long, but nobody could match up to Riddick's time. He had been in their longer than most of them. He was always their to watch the fresh meat come in. Watch as they had to adapt to Hell's Gate. They came and they went and Riddick was always there.

Watching.

Waiting.

The only thing that mattered was surviving.

Riddick's attention was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the guards coming. They were dragging a body behind them. Fresh meat. They stopped across the corridor from his cell and threw the body in. There was a grunt as the body hit the cold floor. "Don't get too comfortable now. He'll be wanting to speak with you again."

On that note, the guards slammed the door shut and left just as quickly as they had come. Riddick stared, watching as the new inmate pulled themselves up to a sitting position. The lamps in the corridor flickered off suddenly. The electricity for the lights was always tempermental in Hell's Gate. It didn't matter though, Riddick still saw perfectly. What he saw though nearly made him question his ability. He did a double take. "You have got to be fucking me."

The fresh meat was non other than a woman.

Taren's head jerked up when she heard the deep voice. Although it was dark, something caught her eyes in the cell across from her. It reminded her of when she use to see animals in the dark. Their eyes seemed to shine off millions of colors. Only these eyes were all silver. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. She couldn't believe they were human eyes, but she knew that they belonged to whoever had spoken. A second later it was confirmed when the voice called out again. "They brought a woman to an all male facility? What the fuck is going on out there?"

Although the gravely, deep voice appealed to her, the words certainly did not. "Did you ever think in that conceited head of yours that maybe there were no females because they weren't stupid enough to get caught?"

"Is that right? Then that doesn't speak much for you does it?" She could practically see the condescending smile on his face. She felt about as small as a flea at that moment.

The laugh burst from the man and seemed to reverberate off of the walls. She hated him. "Fuck you."

"There's a lot of lonely men in here, you might end up doing just that." The thought sent a chill down her spine. She refused to stand down though.

"What? Did they get tired of you?" She smiled maliciously in the direction of his voice. She still couldn't determine what he looked like.

The man had the gall to laugh at her again. She shifted uncomfortably where she sat, her muscles cramping up from lack of movement. She was too tired to continue the battle of the wits and didn't respond. Taren turned to her left, about to lie down when his comment broke the silence again. "I wouldn't lie down there if I were you. There's a big ass nail."

Raising an eye brow in doubt, she slid her hand slowly forward on the floor. Sure enough her fingers curved around a huge nail sticking straight up. Her eyes widened in shock and turned back toward him. She could hear him pacing in his cell slowly. How in the hell could he have seen it from where he was? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but she didn't say anything. Putting the nail in her pocket and with a final glance to the darkness that held the man's identity from her, she lay down on the chilled ground.

Taren awoke to find her cell door open and the lights back on. She had no idea how long she had slept. She lifted herself up and made her way out of her cell and into the corridor. All of the cells were empty and she heard a torrent of voices below her. Apparently the guards let everyone out to eat. Taren berated herself for not waking up when this had happened. Someone could have come in and raped her. Like the man had said last night, (or atleast she thought it had been last night) there were a lot of lonely men down there.

She made her way down the dark passage and came upon the stairs. She grabbed hold of the railing and slowly made her descent. When she hit the large room, there was a heavy stench of sweat, burned food, and overpowering everything else, men who had not showered in a very long time. Taren gagged. This room also had dim light which she was thankful for. She figured she wouldn't be noticed very well with all the commotion going on. Later she would ask herself what in the hell made her think she wouldn't be noticed.

The second she stepped off of the stairs, all went quiet. The men all looked like demons from hell. Most of their hair had grown long and shaggy, they were covered in sweat, they had deep bags under their eyes, and they had scars and cuts all over them. But their eyes scared her most. They were filled with rage, wanting, madness, and lust. She tried not to openly shiver. They weren't at all like the eyes she had seen the night before. Realizing there wasn't much else she could do, she walked between the tables and men over to a counter where food was being served. The kitchen was in a cage and the servers had to pass a foam tray with food through a hole.

She ignored the men as best as she could and was halfway there before she was stopped. A man grabbed her ass and whipped her around into his arms. He smiled broadly, the horrid smell of his breath wafting upon her face. "Well aren't you a sweet piece of meat. I think I might have to taste you."

The grotesque man who no longer had all his teeth and who had about 80 pounds of fat in rolls jiggling around upon a once built body, licked his cracked lips. Taren smiled seductively up at him. "You want to touch? Can I?"

The man nearly fell over with excitement. Still holding her smile, Taren reached between his legs and took hold over him with a grip that not even God himself could break. Her long, chipped finger nails dug into the very soft flesh. The man howled out in pain and let go of her. She still kept a firm grasp though. "You touch me again, this'll no longer be attatched. Kapeesh?"

The man nodded violently, tears in his eyes. When she let go, he fell down holding himself and moaning. Taren looked down at him with disgust and took a step back. "Like I said, there's a lot of lonely men down here."

Her eyes got as wide as saucers. She hadn't forgotten that voice from last night. She turned around slowly almost afraid of what she would see. When she turned she found herself looking up into silver eyes. Riddick's eyes.

**Hey. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was holed up in my rrom because the Phantom didn't win anything. Not really but I was still bummed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time. :)**

**Milsa: Thanks for the review. I hope the good start turns into a great story. -crosses fingers- **


	4. Breakfast

**Hey there! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I was at a bit of a writer's block and then my computer shut down again. Grrr. But it's all fixed now and I have a pretty good idea what is going to happen next. Well seeing how it is 2:00 in the morning, I am going to bed! I do apologize if there are spelling or punctuation errors I have no spellcheck and once again I remind you it is 2:00 in the morning. I need sleep! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Reviews really help me keep the enthusiasm to write. Oh and this chapter is a bit violent... just forewarning you if you aren't a fan of violence.**

**Bima: Thanks for the review. Yea Taren gets it kind of hard...she's going to get it a lot worse though.**

**Fitmama: Thanks. I hope the dialogue is all right. I always have a real hard time with it.**

**Megara 2: Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I'll have some time to read your story tomorrow.**

**Whiteoutmyheart: I am very happy you love it. I dunno if it's going to turn into a romance. We'll see.**

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

Riddick cocked an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. For a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of raw fear in her pale, green eyes. Before he could think much on it though, the shields went back up and she crossed her arms in defiance. He saw some of the inmates jaws drop in astonishment. Riddick couldn't help but be a little bit impressed with her courage. She shifted her weight onto her left foot and cocked her head at him. "What do you want?"

"Well aren't we full of piss and vinegar this morning." The men around them grunted. Riddick's glare could have split a man in two. Needless to say, everyone went back to what they were doing when he gaze fell on them. Riddick looked back at her for a moment and then turned towards the kitchen dismissing her from his thoughts.

* * *

Taren watched as the man walked away from her. Although the man made her want to kick something everytime he spoke, she couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely good looking. She would have rather had him look like a toad though, then she could better handle him. It was very hard to concentrate on what she was saying when those silver orbs seemed to engulf her. She mentally slapped herself. The man's attitude and personality was rotten, thus everything else about him was rotten. She'd just have to ignore his beautifully shaped arms and...she mentally slapped herself again.

She realized the other men were starting to focus on her again so she got moving. She walked over to the barred counter and waited as a man in gray clothing dished out what she assumed was supposed to be food. The man passed her the tray through a hole in the cage. "I know you'll enjoy this."

"Doubtful. Very doubtful." Taren turned around with her styrafoam tray full of slop and scanned the crowd.

It looked like most of the seats were taken and the ones that weren't she didn't dare sit in. Finally at the far end of the room, she saw the man with the silver eyes. On his side of the room there was less light and it seemed to her that the areas with the most light had the most people. If it were possible, it was as if his eyes were all the more bright without the light.

Nobody was sitting at the table with him. Those who sat near kept eyeing him and then would hunch their heads down into their groups and talk in hushed tones. The man didn't seem to notice and kept eating as if this were a normal thing. As much as she dispised him, he was a lot better compared to her other choices. Holding her head up high, she wound her way through the tables and came up to the impressive looking man. "Can I sit here?"

He didn't answer her so she took it for a yes and sat down. She tried to scoot her chair closer to the table but it wouldn't budge. She looked down at the legs and realized they were nailed to the ground. The man's voice made her jump. "They don't take any chances with us down here."

She frowned at him. "They think you'd use a chair as a weapon?"

He looked amused with her as he responded. "Of course."

He bent his head back down towards his food. She watched as he used a piece of the tray he had broken off to scoop up whatever the hell kind of food they were given. "Why are you doing that?"

He rose an eyebrow. "What? Did they give you any silverware?"

She looked down at her plate and only then realized they hadn't. She looked behind her to see if she maybe had dopped it as she came over and then mentally berated herself. She heard him chuckle and turned around unable to conceal her blush. He spoke to her as if he were lecturing a child. "How fucking naive you are. You believe they would actually give us silverware? And here you are sitting on a chair nailed to the ground."

His chest rumbled with his laughter and he shoved his tray away. She couldn't help but shake her own head at her stupidity. Finally she broke off a piece of her tray and scooped up the green mush. She bit her lip as she gathered her gumption and finally tasted it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact it didn't really have a taste at all. "What is this?"

"One of lifes unsolved mysteries." He watched as she scooped up a little bit more. "So have you got a name"

"Taren."

"Taren? What the hell kind of a name is that?"

She felt like throwing the tray in his face but never got to when a body slammed into her. As she slid over the tables she saw another person hit the man who she had been talking to. Whoever hit her squeezed her aorund the middle hard and she cried out. The momentum of their bodies sent them off the table and crashing into the cold ground. Taren felt as if an explosion went off. There were voices all around yelling and the ground seemed to reverberate as men rushed about. She elbowed the body on her and heard a grunt. He still wouldn't move though and seemed to try to shove her head into the ground. It hurt like hell. His horrid breath seemed to crawl down her neck. She felt like gagging. Suddenly there was a pinch at her thigh and she remembered the nail she had slipped into her pocket the night before. Quickly she pulled it out and jabbed it into the man's gut. He screamed and rolled off of her. She put the nail in her pocket again and stood up in a daze.

She was in the middle of a big circle of cheering inmates. The man with the silver eyes was fighting off three others. They surrounded him and tried to rush them but in the blink of an eye he was behind one of them. He grabbed one of the man's arms. He bent it back and their was an awful crack as he snapped the bone. In the dim light, Taren saw the inmate's bone sticking out of the flesh. Another crack rent the air and the screaming man collapsed as the bone poking out of his flesh was ripped out. This all happened so quickly Taren shook her head in disbelief. The man who had been sitting in front of her so calmly had turned into a vicious, methological killing machine. She couldn't help but be terrified as well as impressed as he used another man's bone as a weapon. Before they knew what was happening, one of the men found himself flying painfully into a table amongst the observing crowd while the other found his throat slit.

She seemed unable to move as she heard the man who's bone had been removed, moan and cry out. The man whose throat had been slit slowly collapsed to his knees as he clawed at his bleeding throat, gurgling as the blood flowed. All the spectators either cheered or booed at the killer as he watched the man die before him. He wasn't even out of breath. Taren's mouth was dry. Suddenly someone hit her from behind and she stumbled into the wall of faces. The man who she had stabbed advanced on her again but she couldn't focus enough to move. "You bitch!"

He swung his fist about again but was stopped suddenly when two massive hands wrapped around his neck. A third crack that morning pierced the air and he fell dead at her feet. She looked at the crumpled form at her feet for a moment and then looked back up and at the man who saved her. Everyone was silent whether in awe or fear of the killer standing before them like a demon. Finally, everyone began to slowly back away and then rush off when they heard guards approaching.

Taren's heart was still pounding in her chest and she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone else could hear it. Her head felt like shit but she ignored it for the moment. All the inmates were rushing off and she saw a large group of guards pushing through the crowd towards the two of them. He did as well and stuck the bloody bone in his boot quickly. One of the guards then shouted,"Riddick!"

* * *

Riddick looked over his shoulder at Jared who was approaching at a fast pace. "Fuck. It's back to the hole for me."

"Riddick?"

He turned back to Taren who looked at him curiously. Her long black hair was knotted and all messed up and she had dirt plus what looked like some of breakfast all over her now bruised cheek. He couldn't help but grin in amusement. "What?"

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Before he could answer, he was hit from behind by a guard and he was surrounded by blessed darkness.


	5. An Unlikely Friend

_**Hey! Sorry it has been so long. Once again I had writers block... well I actually didn't I just didn't know exactly how to put down some things in this chapter in order for other chapters to work...if that makes any sense. ONce again please forgive me for my spelling and punctuation. I have no spellcheck or anything and there's no way I'm going to pick up a dictionary and check everything. shudders ONce again thank you for the reviews. They make me happy! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**beautifulenvy1: I am very glad you can find no fault. I hope it stays that way. You're hooked? Yea! Perhaps I should use bigger bait for more reviews. :)**_

_**Lurker: Yea!**_

_**Bima: I give you...more!**_

**Chapter 4: An Unlikely Friend**

Over two weeks, Taren grew accustomed to the life of an inmate and in another few weeks she would fall apart. She felt as if she had ceased to exist. While down there, what life you had no longer matters. It all dissapears and what was once the norm is now foreign. You start to morph into something new to survive. There's no sun, heat, no fresh air, no love, nothing. Just darkness, fear, cold, sweat, screams...hell. The people no longer acted human. They reminded Taren of animals. Predators hunting prey, searching for the weak. Although, as much as that scared her she knew she was relatively safer than she had been two weeks ago. For the largest and meanest predator of them all had in fact protected her. Therefore, you messed with Taren you messed with the demon.

The maximum security prison was full of gangs. If you didn't belong to a gang you were in deep shit. If you showed any kind of weakness, you were an easy target. Without a gang backing you up for protection, you were dead. That is except if you were Richard B.Riddick. She had found out he had been in there since he was eighteen. She felt a little bit sad for him. He had just barely been legally an adult and he had already been sent to the slam. What had his life been like to have become hunted at such a young age? Though as sad as she was for him she couldn't help but be afraid as well. What could he have done to earn him a life long sentence here? How could someone at such an age become so hateful and empty inside to commit such an evil crime? She was sure he had committed murder. For she had already heard through the grapevine that he had killed four of the Mercs hunting him. Although she was only barely nineteen herself, she still couldn't understand committing a heinous crime. Sure, she had been sent to a slam but that didn't mean she was guilty for a crime. Everyone had their secrets.

* * *

Riddick stumbled into his cell when the guard shoved him in. He hadn't been able to move while in the Hole. He felt as if his body had forgotten how to move properly. He ached so. The guard walked away not shutting the door. Riddick figured it was lunch time. Although the hunger pains he had were knawing holes the size of planets in his stomach, he stayed in his cell. Besides he didn't think he could make it down the stairs if he wanted.

He felt like carving the smile off of the retreating guards face because he knew he was too exhausted to leave his cell. He would just have to make do fantasizing about it in his head. He took a quick step towards the guard, scaring the smirk off his face. Although he was satisfied, the quick movement hurt like hell. The ass wipes had chained his wrists and ankles together making it impossible for him to walk around to stretch his legs. On top of that, he had had about a maximum of about three courses of food during his three week stay in the Hole. Damn his enduring hide.

He knew he had an excellent strength when it came to being put through the worst of conditions. Most would kill to have such a "super human" ability, he cursed it. No matter what they did to him, no matter what pain he was put through, he always survived. And each time his soul got darker and darker. When he was sent to Hell's Gate, his fury was like a seed inside him. Through the years of trials, fights, pain in the ass guards and inmates, and darkness, it had transformed into vines of hate swirling and climbing throughout his body.

The hate had taken over. He knew of nothing else. Survival instincts were key. Biding his time was all that mattered. One day he would get out and all that hate that he was sick of could be unleashed. He would kill all the fuckers down there who had tortured him, made him become what he was. He had never been like this before believe it or not. There had been a human somewhere inside of him once. But trying to survive down there had scared off what kid had been in him. The kid Riddick died the moment he had a shine job to his eyes not even one year into his stay in the slam. Now he was the demon of Hell's Gate.

The demon who could break a man in two, see in the dark, was quiet as a ghost, and stole your soul. Although he had never tried stealing someone's soul (how the fuck anyone did that was beyond him), he welcomed and even encouraged some of the most absurd rumours. What could he say? He was an arrogant son of a bitch. But at that moment he didn't feel so cocky.

He groaned as he walked around in his cell trying to bring life back into his aching muscles. He cursed himself when he started breathing deeply trying to get more air. His body was exhausted with the lack of nutrition and rest (it was impossible to sleep with guards boots clunking repeatedly over your head as they passed over the Hole). The electricity was out again and he was greatful for the one blessed haven. Nobody could see him drop to his bed with exhaustion. He did so with a thump and was put in a coughing fit as dust flew up and around him in a great cloud. "Oh my god."

"You can call me Taren."

Riddick started suddenly as he turned and saw Taren standing next to him with a tray. He hadn't heard her come and silently berated himself for being caught off guard. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down. "No need to get up on my account. Here, I brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry."

"Well you were wrong."

She placed the tray next to him on a wooden stool (nailed to the ground). "Uh huh, I believe you all right."

He glared at her with his gleaming eyes but after realizing she wasn't going to back down, began devouring the food like a starved beast. Of course she reminded herself that was exactly what he was. He had dark circles under his eyes and even looked as if he had lost some weight. In about the span of a minute, he seemed to have inhaled all the food and lick the tray clean. She passed him a styrofoam cup which he drained in a second. He layed back down on the bed and sighed. "Thanks."

"Thank you."

He opened one of his closed eyes. "For what?"

"Saving my life." The lights flickered back on and she seemed to have a halo of light around her small form.

"Did I? Well, I didn't do it intentionally you know."

She cocked an eye brow. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

She sighed in defeat. She didn't want to get in an argument. She felt she had accomplished quite a feat being near him when he was showing such weakness as it was. She didn't want to lose what ground she had gained. She let her gaze wander down his large form. So much power. "How old are you?"

She jumped slightly when his voice rumbled through the air. She brushed her hand through her long black hair hoping he would believe she hadn't been startled. "Nineteen."

"Nineteen eh?"

She sat down on the stool knowing she was in his good grace so would be allowed to stay. "Yes nineteen."

"Who did you kill to get in here?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Yes, nobody. Is there an echo in here or something?"

He shifted to get in a more comfortable position. "You can only get in here for murder. I'm not stupid sugar."

"Well, sorry to pop your smart bubble, but I didn't."

He laughed at her. She was a spitfire all right. She glared at him and spun around, ready to stomp back into her own cell. He caught her arm before she took one step. "I'm sorry."

She turned around slowly and saw the grim expression on his face. "Was it that hard for you to say that?"

He growled low in his throat but she ignored it. He let go of her arm and sighed when she still waited for an answer. " I've enver said it before."

She rose an eyebrow in disbelief thinking he was yanking her chain. But something in the silver eyes made her believe him. "Well, I appreciate you saying it to me." She didn't know what else to say and feeling awkward began to leave.

"It's nice talking to someone who isn't trying to kill me." His attempt at breaking the ice brought a smile to her face. She recognized his plee for her to stay and knew his pride was at stake. She too appreciated talking to someone and felt like she might have found a friend in Riddick.

"I guess I can bring you dinner tonight and we can talk some more. That is if you don't mind talking to a girl." She place her hand on her hip as she waited for his answer.

He frowned a bit as he pretended to contemplate it seriously. "I guess it's ok."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't contain her grin as she went back to her own cell. Before she even reached it, she heard Riddick's deep breathing. He had already fallen asleep. Not long after, the guards came through and locked the cell doors.

* * *

Taren turned around when she heard footsteps approaching. Two guards came to her door and unlocked it. One pulled out some cuffs and approached her slowly. She figured he was afraid she might do something to him. If that was the case, he didn't have to worry. She walked up to him and stuck her wrists out. He waited a beat and then snapped them on. The two then flanked her on each side and escorted her down the dark corridor. She saw the silver orbs flash at her through the shadows and she somehow felt comforted by it. Who knew she would befriend a killer?

The farther down they got down the corrider the more nervous she got. The three came up to a staircase and proceeded to ascend up the steps. Her heart beat quickened and she felt a twinge of fear. Where were they taking her? After climbing four stories, the guard to her left kicked open a door and she was pulled through. They were in another corridor, only this one was a little brighter. The walls were a dark gray color and their steps echoed down the hall.

After a few minutes, they stopped at another door. Once again the guard opened it but it wasn't to another hall. It was a bare room but for a chain hanging from a stake on the opposite wall. The room was engulfed in darkness except for what light was spilled onto the stake from the open door. One guard held the door open while the other one took her to the chain and hooked her own cuffs to it. He tugged roughly making sure it was locked and then left with the other guard, the door slamming behind them, and left her in the darkness.

Taren didn't move. She started trembling and cocked her head ever slighty to the left but didn't hear anything. No matter, a chill crept up her spine and seemed to freeze her neck in place. She wasn't the only one in the room. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to find whoever it was but feared who she would see. Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she saw a big form standing to her left. She held her breath waiting for something to happen. Something was screaming at her to move but she didn't. Fear gripped her and like anyone who is scared, they feel like if they don't move or make a sound they'll be OK. Taren did this but only because there was nothing else to do. She was chained to a wall. What could she do? She took a deep breath and gathered her wits.

Suddenly a bright light turned on, illuminating the room. It stung her eyes and she cried out. The pounding of her heart that had seemed like a timer exploded. Time was up. She opened her eyes a crack trying to get her surroundings and come up with a plan.

There was someone standing in front of her.

"Miss me?"

Before she could cry out she was thrown across the room. Her body force jerked against the chain as it ran short and two cracks ripped through the air as her shoulders were dislocated. She screamed as the pain devoured her upper body and she crashed to the cold cement floor. She bit her lip as she heard the click of boots step next to her. The man chuckled. "No?"

Then he was right next to her on the ground, and she was drowning in the sound of his raspy voice as it floated around her. " I missed you."

_**I hope you enjoyed! Be kind and review whether is be praise or constructive critisicm. (spelling?) I welcome both with open arms.**_

_**Crinkle**_


	6. Tired

_**Hey there. Sorry it has taken so long. I've had a lot of homework lately and Wednesday I've got to take the ACT's so I've been studying a lot. Please forgive me! This chapter is sort of short. Sorry. I just wanted to get something out to you before I lost my readers. I hope you enjoy. And sorry for the spelling errors! I don't have time to check for them but I'm too impatient to wait until later and then post. So I shall just post now:)**_

_**Fitmama: Yea, I thought it would make sense too. Cuz let's face it, he ain't a real compassionate/nice sort of a guy. Ooh, I hope Taren doesn't get raped too:) Thanks for the review!**_

_**S.A. Pride: Yea! I'm glad you like it too! Yea, I liked the food sequence too. :)**_

_**Reader: Don't worry, I won't make him soft. If you are really picky, you might say he goes sort of soft here but don't worry. Before the end you're going to want to kick his ass for being so mean. I'm sorry this isn't very long! I've been busy!**_

_**Merilyneb:Yea! Keep reading please!**_

_**Irene: It doesn't matter if you aren't a writer. Some of the best feedback is just from readers! Thanks!**_

_**Dazzler420:Yea, I am glad you like it. Yes I love cliff hangers. This one doesn't have one though so no worries. :)**_

_**Megara2: Yea!**_

_**Person: Tee hee. The one person who got me to hurry up. I have a feeling you are the same peron who sent me the "yello" review. Well, here is the cahpater for you. It's sort of short and not that great but I wanted to get it out just as much as you wanted to read more. Please don't flame me. I am tickled at how much you like this story. You are awesome! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 5: Tired**

He was in a shitty mood. He was exhausted, sore, and hungry. Man was he hungry. Taren was supposed to have brought in food for him and then they were going to talk. He wasn't one for talking, but for some odd reason he felt comfortable conversing with her. Maybe because she didn't take any of his shit. Who knew? He shouldn't have been surprised that she hadn't come though. He could have kicked himself for putting some faith in someone. She couldn't offer up a little conversation with a murderer, huh? Her loss. But besides that little factor which he could live without, he really wanted some food. He picked himself up and off of the tiny cot which was his bed and walked out of his cell that had been unlocked a few minutes before. He continued down the hallway slowly and then down the stairs. He took a deep breath as he descended the last few steps and braced himself. He straightened to his full height. He hid his grimace as he couldn't help but mumble to himself, "Fuck that hurt."

In a quick and hurried pace he made his way toward the kitchen at the other end of the food hall. His fellow inmates stared in awe at him. He had been in the Hole for two weeks and it hadn't even fazed him. The demon didn't feel anything. They watched with a certain respect one would only understand if they had occupied a slam at one time or another. He looked just as he usually did. The perfect example of the quiet before the storm. There was fury in him they knew, but he didn't show it openly. They admired him for his cool. They watched as he pushed a younger inmate out of line and took his tray. The great beast then left as quickly as he had come, giving out a few glares at novice inmates openly staring at him. The ones who knew him more knew not to make eye contact. When they looked back up again he was gone, and the quiet that had filled the room was filled with a sound like a thousand bees buzzing as all began to speak at once.

Riddick made it to the top of the staircase before he had to lean against the wall to rest a moment. Fuck he was getting sick of keeping up his image. For a moment he wondered why he even cared, but then like so many times before, the answer shot up to him quickly. Survival. Ah, yes. He grunted and pushed off of the wall and walked slowly back to his cell, feeling like an old man. His muscles ached and groaned in protest, very much like his sorry piece of an excuse of a cot did as he sat down on it. He shifted around a bit trying to get comfortable, the cot squeaking under his weight. Once he was settled, he began to chew on the rubbery textured food as he gazed at Taren's empty cell across the corridor.

The day before, he had watched two of the guards lead her from her cell. He had felt a slight sense of foreboding but had brushed it aside. Taren would be able to handle herself he was sure. But 24 hours had now come and gone and he had not seen or heard from her. He convinced himself he wasn't worried about her, only slightly curious as to what had happened. If anything he should be pissed at her because she had been inconsiderate and had forgotten about him. He growled. What the hell was he saying? The guards had taken her off and there was nothing she could have done about it. He shoved his tray aside and watched it fall to the ground. He grumbled and lay his body down on the cot.

Slowly every few minutes, an inmate would shuffle by and peer past the bars and into Riddick's cell as they made their way to their own. Most were old, pot bellied, ugly son's of a bitches. Then you'd get a few young ones who acted like they were the shit but when confronted, quailed under your boot. They all stank of piss, shit, and sweat. Riddick was sure he was one of the few who actually cleaned themselves. Damn, they smelled awful. A community of sweaty, stinky bodies combined with the heat was almost unbearable. For the first time in his life Riddick thought wistfully of light. He always related light to cleanliness. Darkness brought with it filth. Jesus. Riddick rubbed his temples with his hands. What the fuck was he rambling on about? Being clean? He couldn't live like this anymore. He spent 30 minutes of his day thinking about hygene and being clean for fucks sake. This had to end. If he spent much longer in there he would be reduced to a pile of shit. He clenched his teeth in utter frusteration.

He was fucking tired. Tired of living the life of a convict. Tired of waiting for the opportune moment to get out. But that was all he could do and that pissed him off even more. So drowning in his growing fury he lay there.

Waiting.

Watching.

Suddenly, down the corridor the groan of rusted metal could be heard as one by one the doors to the cells shut. A chink sounded next, letting all know they were now locked in. Then all was quiet except for Leo six cells down who talked to his other half, "Jezzy." Yep, they had their share of bi-polar murderers down there. Poor bastards. One personality was your average,respectful citizen who was punished for their other personality who decided it might be fun to cut out people's heart and send it to the loved ones in the mail. Jezzy was a sick fuck.

The wool blanket beneath Riddick was itching his back and so he pulled it out from under him and threw it on the floor. No downy comforters for the likes of him. Voices echoed down the hall along with an odd scraping noise. Riddick sat up and watched as two guards dragged a body between them. Then, surprise filled Riddick as they stopped in front of Taren's cell. There was a _chink _and then her door was unlocked. Then Riddick felt something he had never felt before. Fear.

The guards threw the unconscious and battered body of Taren into the cell, locked the door, and left as quickly as they had come. Riddick stood up and rushed over to the bars of his cell. He peered between the cold steele and stared at Taren's still body. "Fuck."

She was a bloody mess. Literally. She looked like a herd of rhinos had run over her. Her face was covered in blood as well as her legs where he could see dried blood upon slits in her pants. He grimaced inside as he looked at the nearly black color of her bruised skin around her shoulders. Her shoulders were dislocated and when she woke up they would hurt like hell. He couldn't tell what the natural color of her skin was for all the bruising. Riddick could feel the anger pulse beneath his skin. Someone had beat the shit out of her. She had been...tortured. He squeezed the steele beneathe his fingers wishing it were the bastards neck.

Her groan brought him away from his vengeful thinking. He wanted to do something for her but couldn't because he was locked in. He would have to wait until lunch, when the doors would be unlocked again. He called out her name when she moaned again. Slowly she opened her eyes. Well, she did as best as she could seeing how one eye was swollen shut. Finally her gaze fell upon him. Riddick didn't know what to say. Finally, what he was thinking just flew out of his mouth. "You look terrible."

She smiled a bit, a little bit of blood rolling down her face as her dry lip split open. "No shit sherlock."

He smiled, releasing the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. They hadn't beat her spirit out of her and he thanked whatever god was out there for that. He watched as she shut her eyes again and could have sworn her body relaxed as if she felt safe all of a sudden. He couldn't help but feel as if he was the cause of that as he stood pacing the length of his cell while he waited for the doors to be unlocked again.

He grinned. He sure was a cocky son of a bitch.


End file.
